


Playing With Toys

by Jathis



Series: Stories of Drow [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Humiliation, Master/Slave, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-06
Updated: 2015-03-06
Packaged: 2018-03-16 12:53:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3488978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ulrich is bored, he enjoys playing with his toys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Playing With Toys

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a short series with my characters and the characters of my friend Redro who you can find here on Tumblr: http://1veryskepticalgecko.tumblr.com/
> 
> Ulrich and Drake belong to her
> 
> Alfons and Macklin belong to me

“Mother has gone on another raid up on the Surface.” Ulrich wrinkled his nose as he thought about this, resting his cheek against a fist with a sigh. “I hated it up there when I went and yet my mother seems to go on weekly raids there. She barely even keeps any of the captives she takes.” The Drow sighed and idly reached a hand down, running his fingers through Alfons' hair, dragging his dull nails through the Moon Elf's scalp. “It must be boring constantly needing sacrifices to keep that Spider Bitch happy...”  
  
The Moon Elf's head bobbed up and down between Ulrich's legs, slurping and groaning as he pleasured his Master. He was blindfolded, hands in shackles behind his back as he worked, forced to do everything with just his mouth and tongue, hoping to earn an orgasm from the Drow when he was finished. He winced and whimpered softly when Ulrich flicked the tip of one of his ears, blushing a darker shade of red.  
  
Ulrich snorted, grinding his hips forward a little before looking over his shoulder to glare at his Half-Orc Drake. “You call that fucking?! My Mother's slave could fuck better with a strap-on!” he sneered, tightening himself around the slave's cock buried inside of him. The Half-Orc was seated in a chair, hands tied behind the chair and a blindfold tied around his eyes. The Drow was seated in the slave's lap, huffing when the Half-Orc finally started to properly thrust inside of him.  
  
This of course made Ulrich thrust deeper into Alfons' mouth, making the Moon Elf choke and mewl, struggling to keep up with this new pace, drool spilling from around his full mouth as he ran his tongue over the sides, too afraid of being punished to pull his mouth away from Ulrich's cock.  
  
“Good boys...” Ulrich purred, arching his back in pleasure, his eyes fluttering closed. He opened them briefly to look to his side, smirking as he reached out and started to stroke his Forest Elf's cock. He had the Forest Elf standing beside his chair and facing him, hands bound behind his back, the ropes attached to a ring in the floor to keep him from moving away. A ballgag kept his grunts muffled, his chest heaving as he threw his head back, groaning as the Drow idly stroked his cock.  
  
“Closer,” Ulrich commanded, giving Macklins' erection a light tug. He smirked when the Forest Elf let out a grunt before stepping forward, leaning forward to start sucking on it, making the slave gasp and throw his head back with a whine.  
  
The Drow was feeling generous when he allowed the Forest Elf to cum first. He pulled back with a wet slurp when he felt him tense him, stroking him rapidly several times to coax him into an orgasm. He allowed the slave's semen to land on his chest, smirking at the way the color stood out against his own black skin, purring as he gave his stomach a light pat, finally letting him go to allow him to recover his breath and strength.  
  
“Ah!” Ulrich gasped in surprise when Drake suddenly bit down on his shoulder and came inside of him, throwing his head back with a hiss. “Fuck! Bastard!” he snarled through gritted teeth, shuddering as he struggled to control himself, his heart racing from the sudden sensation. “Ngh...” He thrust forward into Alfons' mouth, cumming down the Moon Elf's throat.  
  
With a sigh Ulrich finally relaxed and sat back against Drake's heaving chest, smirking as he watched Alfons finally pull back to lick him clean, still coughing from the sudden orgasm from his Master. “It's not my fault,” he teased, “Drake still doesn't know how to give proper warnings besides biting...”  
  
“Now...whose licking this cum off of me?” he asked with a raised eyebrow.


End file.
